The Curse of The Full Moon
by esidois2
Summary: [FANFIC EM HIATUS]Snape iria surpreender a todos, inclusive a si mesmo, quando assombrado por pensamentos do passado, deixaria as diferenças e a inveja de lado, para dar lugar a um sentimento que ele mesmo não reconhecia. Estar na presença de Lupin no castelo, depois de todos esses anos, parecia libertar fantasmas do seu passado, que a tanto custo os trancara. Fanfic Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Primeiramente, vamos aos avisos:

A fic se passa no terceiro livro da saga HP. Não necessariamente levando em consideração todos os fatos aparentes no livro. Por exemplo: logo no começo da fic, veremos que Lupin não pegou o expresso de Hogwarts, e por tanto não estava presente no episodio com os dementadores.  
Vocês vão ver um pouco mais disso algo longo da fic, mas pfvr, não estranhem! Eu fiz com a melhor das intenções, me atentando aos personagens principais que neste caso é o nosso querido ship SS/RL.  
Espero que aproveitem tanto quanto eu! Já estou bem adiantada com os capítulos e dependendo dos reviews que a história tiver, postarei outro chap bem rapidinho.

Perdoem os erros (betei isso aqui nas pressas, ou não postava hj! hehe)

Isso tudo aqui é Slash. Então se não curte, é bem simples, não leia! ;)

É isso, vamos lá!  
s2

* * *

 **The Curse Of The Full Moon**  
 _ **Chap 1** \- Havia Motivos Sim._

O lobisomem Lupin sentiu-se muito grato ao receber a coruja de Dumbledore que lhe convidara a lecionar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seria um prazer imenso voltar ao castelo como professor. Até então não tinha arranjado um emprego fixo, foi quando Dumbledore lhe ofertara o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Alvo era mesmo um homem bom.

Chegara há Hogwarts um dia antes de começar o ano letivo, como tinha sido combinado com o Prof. Dumbledore.

– Albus...

– Remus.

Cumprimentaram-se com um abraço caloroso na escadaria de entrada onde Dumbledore o aguardava.

– Venha, vamos entrar. Eu lhe ajudo com isso - disse Alvo pegando a única mala que Lupin trouxera.

Alvo começou a seguir a escadaria, mas Lupin embalou-se naquele momento de nostalgia. Já estivera ali. Suspirou e deu uma olhada ao redor, maravilhado. Olhou para cima, as grandes vidraças e ogivas o encaravam. Percebeu então um vulto preto numa das vidraças. A janela refletia o pôr-do-sol, mas mesmo assim pôde distinguir uma figura carrancuda em negro, que mais parecia um morcego gigante, lhe observando.

Lupin piscou e noutro momento a figura não estava mais lá. Poderia ter duvidado do que acabara de ver se o vulto não tivesse aparecido em sua visão periférica, e Lupin o viu caminhar de uma janela para ao outra, e depois seguindo para o interior do castelo.

Apressou-se a seguir Dumbledore. O diretor lhe mostrou onde seria sua sala e dormitório, lhe explicou os detalhes de avaliações e as normas de convivência da escola.

– Mas é claro que isso tudo você já sabe, Remus - disse por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua - só estou seguindo o protocolo.

– Albus... Não sei como lhe agradecer... Eu... - mas alvo levantou uma mão lhe fazendo parar de falar.

– Remus, não me agradeça. É um privilégio que Hogwarts o tenha como professor. - Lupin balançou negativamente a cabeça, um tanto constrangido, e olhou para o chão. - Não estou lhe fazendo nenhum favor. Então, nos vemos amanhã! Tenha uma excelente noite, Remus!

E dizendo isso, esvoaçou a capa para fora da sala.

Lupin sentia-se quente e estava corado. Dumbledore tinha lhe dado um emprego, um lugar para ficar, uma oportunidade. Tudo de forma tão bondosa e humilde.

Desfez a mala, tinha poucos pertences então terminou muito rápido. Decidiu dar uma volta no andar, rever o local. Saiu animado, e nem se deu conta de que fora longe demais, quando escutou uma voz alta e outra urgente numa clara discussão. Estava em outro andar, as vozes vinham da sala do Diretor. A escola estava muito silenciosa e Lupin tinha certeza que se não estivesse tão empolgado em rever a escola, teria percebi as vozes ainda no corredor de baixo.

– Se pensa que vou colaborar com isso... Está muito enganado! Como pôde, Albus? Confiar a vida dos alunos desta forma?!

A voz que veio a seguir pareceu branda e confiante.

– Confiei primeiro em você, Severus. São poucas as pessoas que sabem realizar está poção com o efeito preciso, e você é uma delas.

– Como ousa jogar em minhas mãos esta responsabilidade? Huh? Se algo que não estiver em seus planos por acaso acontecer, tenho certeza, Albus, de que a culpa se voltará toda e completamente para mim! Sei que nem você poderia assumir o erro, visto que você mesmo acabou de dizer que EU sou uma das poucas pessoas que sei realizar a poção corretamente! - E tomando fôlego, continuou - não quero ter de reportar isso ao ministério, Diretor.

– Ah, Severus... Creio que não seja para tanto... - A voz sábia de Dumbledore movia-se de um canto a outro. E depois de uma longa pausa: - Eu vejo ciúmes, Severus?

Um breve momento e Snape cuspiu uma resposta.

– Não, o que você vê é inveja. Sim, eu não tenho vergonha, Albus, de admitir minha inveja quanto ao cargo que desprezivelmente dedicou a uma criatura noturna em vez de a mim.

– Sim, claro. Porque eu não pensei bem?... Inveja.

O silêncio declarou-se na sala, até que Dumbledore voltou a falar.

– Vejamos então, Severus. Me prometa que fará a poção, e eu prometo pensar no seu caso, para o próximo ano, huh, o que me diz?

– PRÓXIMO ANO! PRÓXIMO ANO? SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO, DIRETOR!

Os passos se aproximaram da porta e Lupin tratou de se esconder atrás de uma armadura.

– NÃO VOU CONTRIBUIR COM ESSA LOUCURA! NÃO CONTE COMIGO.

Nesse momento Snape abriu a porta da sala e saiu pela gárgula esvoaçando a capa e desaparecendo no corredor em seguida.

Passou-se um momento de silêncio e tensão, até que:

– Entre aqui, Remus! -Disse a voz do Diretor de dentro da sala. Lupin, não esperava por isso, mas colocou postura e dirigiu-se imediatamente para a passagem da gárgula que ainda estava aberta.

– Desculpe-me, Albus, eu não queria-

– Entre, feche a porta e sente-se. - Lupin obedeceu.

– Sabe, Remus. Desde que ofereci o cargo de docente em Poções a Severus, tenho notado suas atitudes bipolares. Sempre o achei muito bem resolvido, e ele é mesmo descritível em Poções. Vejo que o alegra lecionar essa matéria. - E riu para si. (uma piada interna... - Pensou Lupin) - mas Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... Não é seu forte. Sei disso! Mas como o farei entender, que ele nunca será feliz nesse caminho?

Dumbledore suspirou e fixou o olhar numa coluna ao lado.

– Não posso deixar que tenha uma recaída pelas Artes das Trevas, além de que seria um desperdício para a disciplina de Poções não tê-lo como professor... Conheço Severus tão bem quanto a palma da minha mão. E apesar de às vezes achá-lo parecer mais uma receita de tricô Muggle do que qualquer outra coisa, posso dizer que ele é inofensivo. Mas, não posso arriscar, entende?

Sorriu e olhou para Lupin que o encarava.

– Estavam falando de mim, não estavam? Da poção Wolfsbane?

Então Dumbledore, olhou Lupin por cima dos óculos, com um sorriso brincado em sua face e usou aquele tom de voz sapiente:

– Sabe por que ciúme diferencia-se de inveja para Severus, meu caro Remus? Oh, não me diga! Eu mesmo terei o prazer... É porque ele sabe que por mais que faça, não vale nada tentar. E estou tão certo quanto errado, que ele lhe fará essa poção antes da próxima lua cheia. E é por isso que ele é melhor em Poções do que em qualquer outra disciplina. "Não se pode invejar no outro o que outros se sentem enciumados por existir em você", vai de contra a lei natural da lógica.

Lupin a princípio não entendeu o que Albus quis dizer com aquilo. Snape era mesmo o melhor em Poções de sua geração, mas não dava tanto valor a isso, preocupado em ser da área das Trevas, o que de fato para Dumbledore, era a área que menos combinava com Snape e por tanto a que menos ele dominaria. Estava com inveja de Lupin por ter conseguido o cargo de DCAT enquanto Lupin tivera a vida toda ciúmes das oportunidades que foram dadas a Snape, e não a ele por ser uma criatura noturna, um lobisomem.  
Estava claro ali que Snape não entendia a importância daquele emprego na vida de Lupin.

Lupin tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu enganar o diretor.

– Vá descansar, Remus. E não se preocupe com isso que você ouviu de Severus, não há motivos.

Mas, _havia motivos sim_ , e foi pensando neles que Lupin chegou até a sua sala.

A lua cheia apareceria dali a uma semana.

* * *

 _ **Continua?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - Cheers!**

O ano letivo começou e Remus tentou concentrar-se em preparar as aulas e ocupar-se em decorar os nomes dos alunos. Harry estava em sua classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e isso era ótimo. Snape não lhe dirigia mais que o indispensável de palavras formais, e Lupin já decidira não lhe dar bola e também só lhe dirigir os 'bom-dias, boas-tardes e boas-noites' de volta. Falaria com Papoula sobre a noite de lua cheia, do sábado para domingo, se alojaria na Casa dos Gritos, e estaria tudo resolvido, pelo menos por enquanto. 

Na sexta-feira à noite, Remus não usufruía de nenhum tempo livre. Tinha aula para preparar e trabalhos para corrigir. Decidiu trocar o jantar numa ida apresada até a ala hospitalar, para acertar os últimos detalhes com Papoula. 

Estava se arrumando em sua sala. Tinha acabado de vestir o terninho de vime marrom, quando uma batida incomum soou em sua porta.

– Pois não?

Ninguém respondeu. Remus franziu o cenho e abriu a porta.

Deu de cara com um Snape carrancudo, ele trazia uma poção fumegante em mãos. Não foi a sua intenção mas, Lupin ficou boquiaberto. Seria mesmo o que ele estava pensando? 

Snape não tirou os olhos de Lupin, falou rápido e sem emoção aparente: 

– Não que seja do meu agrado, mas preciso entrar e lhe explicar como ministrar corretamente isto que tenho em minhas mãos. 

Lupin escancarou a porta no mesmo momento e Snape deu um passou para dentro, observando cautelosamente tudo ao redor. Lupin fechou a porta e enquanto Snape estava de costas, arrumou rapidamente a gola do terninho. 

– Então "isto" é a sua sala? - sorriu com escárnio e dirigiu-se até a mesa onde Lupin estava a pouco separando os trabalhos para corrigir. Snape encarou a mesa, um tanto quanto interessado nos trabalhos, mas só durou dois segundo até se voltar para o lobisomem. 

– Isto que tenho em minhas mãos - e ergueu a poção na altura dos olhos (como se fosse preciso, Lupin não tirara os olhos dela) - é uma poção Wolfsbane. Precisa tomar uma dose na noite antes da lua cheia e outra dose na noite exata da lua cheia. 

Snape aproximou-se de Lupin e falou tão teatralmente que o outro teve vontade de rir. 

– Duas-doses-Lupin. Tome apenas uma dose, e você sofrerá as consequências. 

Esvoaçou a capa até a mesa e descansou ali a poção fumegando. 

Lupin não sabia o que dizer. Será que Dumbledore tinha entrado numa trégua com Snape?  
Snape sabia que ele ouvira sua discussão com o diretor, e de alguma forma tinha se comovido? 

– Severus... Eu... - Lupin não conseguia banir a emoção alegre que lhe tomou naquele instante. Gratidão. Snape era mesmo uma muralha. E talvez, pensou rápido (só Dumbledore saiba o que havia do outro lado). 

Mas Snape fez uma cara de azedume.

– Poupe-me dos seus agradecimentos, Lupin. Se quer saber, não estou fazendo isso por você- (por Dumbledore, claro), pensou Lupin. - Estou fazendo pela segurança dos alunos e pela integridade desta escola.

E dando uma última e discreta olhada no local, dirigiu-se rápido a saída, parando na porta.

– Quase ia esquecendo- tirou um cilindro medidor do bolso e jogou para Lupin - A quantidade da marca vermelha deve bastar.

E saiu. 

Lupin ficou parado no meio de sua sala. Era uma criatura perigosa, tinha plena ciência disso, mas lhe falarem isto com todas as letras, era diferente. Ele não pretendia machucar a ninguém, tanto que já planejara ficar na Casa dos Gritos em noites de lua cheia. Mas Snape, parecia ignorar o fato e pensar o pior de Lupin. 

Olhou do medidor para a poção, sem acreditar. Nunca tinha provado do efeito desta poção antídoto. E se não funcionasse com ele? Ainda assim, seria melhor passar a noite na Casa dos Gritos. E concluiu que não era o caso de contatar Papoula. Ela provavelmente lhe gritaria umas besteiras e depois jogaria o líquido fora na pia mais próxima. Papoula era absurdamente a favor da transformação, e não acreditava em nada que fosse de contra a maldição. Mesmo sendo uma Wolfsbane preparada pelo Snape. 

E Lupin estava disposto a tentar. Seria o caso de falar com Dumbledore? Afinal precisava contar a alguém que ia beber esta poção. Se estivesse envenenada? Snape... 

Lembrou-se de sua fala dramática e finalmente riu. 

Decidiu tomar o antídoto imediatamente. Concluiu que nada poderia piorar a vida miserável que já tinha. 

Foi até a mesa e derramou o líquido esfumaçando no cilindro até a medida vermelha. 

UM... DOIS... TRÊS! _**"Cheers!"**_ Pensou ironicamente, e virou o conteúdo na boca. 

A sensação era a de engolir fogo e carvão em brasas.

Urrou de dor e caiu de joelhos arfando, quase derrubando o restante da poção. Pensou que suas costelas doíam mais que tudo, quando então a dor atacou seu estômago e tudo já não era uma descrição o bastante. O ar em seus pulmões tornou-se cargas pesadíssimas e ele foi forçado ao chão com um baque. Fechou o punho com força e quebrou o cilindro de vidro que ainda tinha em suas mãos, mas não se importou com um pedaço do grosso do vidro cortar e afundar em sua palma, pois nesse momento sua cabeça queimou como se tivesse mergulhado-a em larvas vulcânicas recém formadas.

Lupin soltou um berrou de loucura e dor. Todos os que estavam no Salão Principal, conversando alto, comendo e bebendo seus jantares, num tanto quanto longe de sua sala, não o puderam ouvir. 

Neste momento a porta de sua sala se escancarou e um vulto negro adentrou a sala. Snape se abaixou até onde Lupin estava se debatendo, com os olhos fora de órbita. 

[...]


	3. Chapter 3

**_3 - Agora eu sei_**

* * *

 ** _Lupin soltou um berrou de loucura e dor. Todos os que estavam no Salão Principal, conversando alto, comendo e bebendo seus jantares, num tanto quanto longe de sua sala, não o puderam ouvir._ _Neste momento a porta de sua sala se escancarou e um vulto negro adentrou a sala. Snape se abaixou até onde Lupin estava se debatendo, com os olhos fora de órbita.  
_**

* * *

Snape apressou-se em tirar um pequeno frasco das vestes que continha um líquido azul escuro. Segurou a cabeça rígida de Lupin num braço, puxou com os dentes a rolha do frasco e derramou na boca de Lupin todo o líquido.

No mesmo momento Lupin arqueou a coluna e deu longas arfadas.

Aos poucos seus olhos foram se ajustando ele percebeu que estava nos braços de Snape, este lhe olhava muito descrente e com um sorriso satisfeito estampado no rosto.

– Você... Fez... Você fez de propósito... - Lupin conseguiu dizer. Percebia claramente na expressão de Snape, tinha acabado de lhe pregar uma peça.

Snape levantou imediatamente e tornou a expressão séria.

– Eu dobraria minha língua, se eu fosse você, Lobisomem.

Lupin apoiou-se na beirada de sua mesa e com muito esforço levantou-se, muito próximo de Snape que o encarava agora com uma expressão fatal. Sentiu sua mão direita latejar e lhe demorou um segundo a mais para perceber a poça de sangue no chão e a torrente que partia do caco de vidro em sua mão. Lupin puxou o vidro na mesma hora e jogou no chão com uma careta de dor.

Pontos pretos embaçaram sua visão, então ele tombou para frente. Tinha perdido um tanto de sangue e seu corpo ainda lembrava claramente da dor que sofrera segundos atrás. Snape o segurou pela cintura. Lupin sentiu suas pernas saírem do chão, e escutou Snape proferir uma enxurrada de palavrões, depois apagou.

Sentiu todo o seu corpo afundar numa cama, Snape tinha o carregado até seu dormitório. E algo muito consciente em Lupin não gostou nada que o outro estive naquele ambiente sem sua permissão.

Ouviu Snape murmurar alguns feitiços.

– Frélula... - Sentiu o toque da varinha em sua mão, e no mesmo instante, um alívio. Snape tinha limpado a ferida e feito um curativo. Porque estava cuidando do machucado? Porque tinha se dado ao trabalho de preocupar-se? Desistiu de raciocinar, sentia-se muito fraco.

– A primeira dose é sempre a pior - disse Severus, com um tom grave na voz - não lhe falei porque talvez você decidisse não tomar. Eu estava a postos do outro lado da porta.

Lupin não entendeu, mas sorriu. 'Snape tinha-o envenenado', essa foi a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça, então depois 'Snape queria vê-lo sofrer', pois sabia que a primeira dose seria a pior e então seria divertido assistir a cena. Mas por fim, _ele só queria ajudar_ , não lhe falara dos sintomas com medo que Lupin não tomasse.

A visão já voltara ao normal, mas ainda sentia-se mal e muito débil. Só lhe restara sorrir da confusão que era Snape.  
E Remus reconheceu aquele sentimento a tanto adormecido. Severus tinha lhe dedicado tempo e afinco, como quando eram adolescentes. Como quando eram apenas Remus e Severus. _Gratidão.  
_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK MODE ON**_

Lupin sempre que podia espionava o Slytherin. A cada dia se tornava mais difícil ganhar uma folga dos Marauders. Quando confeccionaram o Mapa, tudo ficou melhor, e também pior. Tinha ciência de que James lhe espionara de ver em quando. Já estavam estranhando o fato de Lupin estar tão desfocado no grupo, distante sempre que possível.

Então, sempre que tinha o mapa em mãos, Remus corria os olhos em busca de Severus e geralmente o localizava com certa rapidez. Tinha palpites de onde ele poderia estar, e sempre os acertava. Não percebeu quando ficou tão interessado na vida de Snape, (a quem mentalmente já se referia como Severus) mas percebeu que, além de astuto, Snape tinha algum tipo de esperteza, um interesse mudo que atraía Lupin. Foi isso que percebeu numa de suas idas a biblioteca.

Seguia Snape sem propósito e não queria que ele soubesse que estava sendo seguido, pois não queria que o outro lhe percebesse como uma ameaça. Chegou à biblioteca meia hora antes da que já sabia que era praxe do Slytherin. Lupin pegou um livro e sentou-se um tanto afastado da mesa que já sabia ser a preferida de Severus. Perdeu-se na leitura e quando deu por si, o viu sob o seu livro aberto que sustentava frente ao seu rosto. Snape lia um livro sob a luz de um lampião em sua mesa. A chama parecia mandar outras cores à pele de Snape que sempre parecera para Lupin ser demasiada pálida. A maneira como os dedos longos acariciavam a escrita ali e delicadamente virava a página. Remus incrivelmente sentiu-se atraído por aquela imagem... Snape poderia ser muito mais que um Snivellus, mas ao seu modo. De repente queria saber como funcionava a cabeça de Severus, queria conhecer aquele seu outro lado, pois tinha certeza que existia um outro lado em Severus. Lupin se deparou com uma enxurrada de questionamentos, que não permitiram-o raciocinar com muita lógica. E com seu olhar ainda sob um Snape intrigante, se perguntou o que será que o Slytherin pensava de si. E essa questão prontamente incomodou a Lupin, pois sabia que Snape não pensava nada de bom sobre os Marauders, e ele era uma Marauder.

Lupin suspirou, seu livro foi deixado de lado, sua atenção voltada para um Severus que era todo mistérios. A maneira delicada como tratava de ler seu livro, o sorriso que por vezes enviesava seu rosto, como se tivesse lido algo de seu agrado ali. Lupin quis saber o que tanto agradava a Severus naquela leitura. Foi tomado por um impulso forte de levantar-se e ir falar com ele. Mas logo desanimou só ao imaginar a reação de James ao ver seu nome e o de Severus tão próximos, tão próximos que poderia se ler apenas um nome grande escrito, no mapa dos Marauders.

Mas então Snape fechou o livro com um baque e levantou-se com o livro em mãos, Lupin o perdeu de vista entre uma estante e outra, e decidiu ir embora. Pensou em caminhar um pouco antes de voltar para a torre, para os Marauders.

 _Os Marauders..._

Lupin não suportava mais essa idea. Tinham perdido o fundamento desde quando James e Sirius resolveram perturbar a Severus por causa daquela garota, a Lily. Pelo que sabia, Severus tinha sido amigo da garota quando mais novo, mas nada que indicasse um paixão, os dois eram tão distantes na escola. Mas James resolveu que havia algo mais e mesmo namorando Lily oficialmente, ainda implicava com Severus. Na verdade, eles só queriam um motivo, e alguém frágil para açoitar. E Snape tinha os dois.

Não percebeu que seus pés tinham lhe levado para grande escadaria já em direção aos jardins, mas gostou do caminho que tomou. Uma chuva fina ameaçava cair, os alunos já se direcionavam para suas casas, deixando o lugar vazio exceto por Lupin ficou ali, encostado em uma pilastra, olhando o vento soprar a chuva fria que agora já havia engrossado e caía com constância. O som da chuva lhe acalmava, e era tão agradável ao seu olfato aguçado... Lupin respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro gostoso da chuva que molhava toda a escadaria e alcançava seus sapatos e a barra das vestes. Não percebeu quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, e só se deu conta do toque de recolher quando notou que seus pés estavam gelados e que precisava voltar para a torre Gryffindor o mais rápido possível.

Deu a volta na pilastra que estava encostado e assim que tomou a curva para o corredor mais próximo, esbarrou com alguém. Ouviu um baque de algo pesado cair no chão. Era Snape, tinha derrubado um livro enorme. Lupin prontamente se abaixou para pegar-lhe o livro. Seu coração errou uma batida quando viu do que se tratava tal livro. _Lobisomens_. Apesar de nunca notar nenhum interesse de Snape sobre si, Lupin não pode deixar de pensar que aquilo se tratava dele. Não estavam estudando lobisomens naquele ano e todos sabiam que aquele não era o assunto de maior interesse de um Slytherin.

Abaixado, Remus ariscou olhar para Severus. Pegou o livro e ainda encarando o outro, levantou-se. Severus mantinha aquela face séria, mas alguma coisa em seu olhar, um brilho a mais, ameaçava falhar toda aquela expressão.

Snape sabia de seu segredo, e ele só podia estar lendo sobre lobisomens para ter toda uma eloquência na hora em que fosse lhe denunciar ao ministério. Era isso. Mas Lupin não podia deixar que Severus culminasse com sua maldição e acabasse de vez com sua vida. Dumbledore tinha lhe dado uma expectativa, uma chance de terminar os seus estudos e ser alguém quando acabasse a escola. Snape não podia impedir isso por causa de uma birra adolescente.

Lupin se lembrou do sorriso enviesado de Severus na biblioteca enquanto lerá. Claro, naquele momento deveria ter achado a peça chave de seu plano para arruinar com a sua vida.

Remus não se deixaria enganar por aquele brilho no olhar de Severus.

Deu um passo a frente, estreitando a distância entre seus corpos, e Severus se afastou.

– Escolheu uma leitura interessante para alguém Slytherin... -Snape deu mais um passo para trás ao que Lupin avançava. - Não são vocês que só se importam com os sangue-puros e abominam as criaturas?

Snape não falou nada, mas cruzou os braços no peito, num claro sinal de defesa. Lupin odiou o efeito que estava causando ao outro, mas sabia que a única forma seria intimidá-lo. Não podia deixar que Snape estragasse com tudo.

Empurrou o livro nos braços de Severus que prontamente abraçou-o e o manteve como seu escudo. O queixo levantado não negava que se sentia desconfortável por estar na presença do lobisomem. Severus encontrou suas costas na parede e olhou para cima, para o rosto de Lupin. O castanho era mesmo muito mais alto e Snape temeu por estarem sozinhos naquele corredor, já tarde da noite. Alcançaria sua varinha dentro das vestes, mas sua mão se mantinha paralisada, apertando o livro contra seu peito, e acreditava que Lupin não lhe causaria dano algum. Podia dizer que depois de todo o tempo que vinha o observando, já o conhecia.

Lupin apoiou as mãos na parede atrás de Severus, cercando-o. Um sustentava o olhar do outro quando Remus resolveu falar, tão perto que Severus pode sentir seu hálito quente em sua bochecha.

– A lua cheia é só daqui a algumas semanas... - e inclinou-se falando tão baixo que sua voz saiu um tanto rouca - se eu fosse você, Snape, manteria distância e não arranjaria problemas. Uma escolha inteligente, não acha?

Severus pareceu ter se esquecido de respirar por um momento. Remus estava tão próximo... Não tinha prestado atenção no que Lupin lhe falou, pois pela primeira vez pode ver seus olhos refletidos no de outra pessoa, e achou os olhos de Remus fascinantes, quase âmbar, mas num tom único. Era lindo. O peito de Severus movimentava-se bruscamente ao que se forçava a respirar corretamente. Não mais atento em sustentar sua máscara de imparcialidade, Lupin viu algo diferente de medo ali. Snape sabia que ele havia lhe perguntado algo, tinha que lhe responder, mas não conseguiria. Não encarando aqueles olhos. Imediatamente baixou o olhar pelo rosto de Lupin, procurando refugio em alguma parte no outro que não lhe tocasse tanto. Viu a boca de Remus, entreaberta, os lábios lhe fascinavam. Desceu o olhar para seu queixo, o garoto já tinha indícios de que fazia a barba. O pescoço com a pele marcada por leves arranhões, como se estivessem sarando. O pomo de adão, e então as veias salientes que se escondiam na gola de sua camisa, e então os braços, que mesmo sob as vestes pareciam ser um tanto quanto fortes para um garoto de sua idade e estatura. Snape ameaçou falar algo, mas conteve-se. Seu olhar voltou ao pescoço de Lupin, justo onde tinha os arranhões. Imaginou quais outros tipos de machicado seu corpo teria. Então olhou em diretamente em seus olhos, não queria que aquela criatura sofresse por causa de sua maldição. Jamais desejaria sofrimento a alguém como Lupin, não podia desejar e sabia o porquê. E era tarde demais para voltar atrás, nada que o outro lhe dissesse mudaria seus sentimentos.

– Eu... Eu só queria ajudar. -Severus falou tão baixo que Lupin duvidou ter escutado aquilo. Snape queria lhe ajudar? Não nesse mundo. Snape lhe odiava.

Deixou cair seus braços e deu um passo para trás. Severus se equilibrou melhor sob seus pés. Remus olhou o corredor dos dois lados, pensando em sair dali e esquecer que tinha esbarrado em Snape naquela noite. Percebeu que Snape não se prontificou a sair dali e se assustou quando ele deu um passo em sua direção.

 _O que por Merlin, aquilo significava?_

– Você me odeia - Lupin acusou mais para si que para o outro.

Severus não faria nada de estúpido. Esperava o momento certo para se declarar e não era naquele momento. Mas não poderia deixá-lo pensando que lhe odiava.

– Não. - Severus utilizou um tom de voz tão reservado que nem ele mesmo o reconheceu. E que Lupin fizesse o que quisesse daquelas palavras, completou - Não, eu não te odeio.

Remus observou um Severus irreconhecível dobrar o corredor e lhe deixar ali. Pasmo. Primeiro, o brilho nos olhos e depois, todo aquele tom de voz amistoso ao dizer que não lhe odiava.

Custou-lhe muito dormir naquela noite.

Quando amanheceu, encontrou-se aflito por ter de ir tomar seu café-da-manhã no salão principal. Como já era o habitual, passou os olhos pela mesa Slytherin, tão discreto com sempre. Quando encontrou Severus, reconheceu que o brilho em seus olhos era o mesmo da noite passada, e realizou que nunca tinha pecebido que Severus sempre tinha aquele brilho, intimidador e fascinante, e que naquele momento deixou o corpo de Lupin tão sensível àquela maneira.

Severus olhava-o sempre que podia, não mais com as medidas de segurança de outrora. Estava analisando todos os movimentos de Remus, e notou que pela manhã, era a vista mais agradável que poderia ter. Remus, no entanto, não parecia mais aflito como mais cedo. Era confortável saber que Severus lhe observava e que era interessante para alguém. E ainda mais, era reconfortante buscá-lo em sua mesa e encontrá-lo já lhe olhando, como quem espera ser notado. Trocaram olhares durante todo o café da manhã, e quando Severus foi se retirar passou próximo ao acento de Remus e lhe sorriu. Foi um sorriso rápido, só perceptível aos olhos de Remus.

Isso foi o que ambos pensavam, pois quem mais olharia de Snape para Lupin naquela escola?

Lupin corou com o ato e sorriu para o seu prato. Nem James, Sirius ou Peter, que mantinham uma conversa animada sobre Quidditch puderam perceber. Albus Dumbledore que assistira a toda troca de olhares e esteve atento ao sorriso, que ficou pasmo ter vindo de Severus, soube de imediato que existia uma relação além de inimizade ali, e um tanto quando contraria e curiosa. Não era um sorriso de intriga, era algo bom e sincero. Severus tinha sorrido para Lupin como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Como se estivessem numa conversa muda e quisesse de alguma forma responder que podia ajudá-lo. Quando Severus estava saindo do salão, Albus notou que havia deslumbramento e certa cobiça no olhar que Lupin lançava ao Slytherin.

Remus nem pediu licença, levantou-se e partiu em direção a porta do Grande Salão. Não sabia se aquele sorriso havia sido um sinal, mas se fosse não o deixaria passar. Tinha que conversar com Severus, tinha que lhe contar como se sentia sobre ele. E decidiu isso na noite passada, enquando tentava organizar seus pensamentos para ir dormir. Desejou que Severus também soubesse que ele também só queria o ajudar, que queria ser seu amigo. Queria sim saber de que maneira Severus queria lhe ajudar, mas primeiro ele lhe ouviria.

Lupin não tinha tempo de subir até a torre e buscar o mapa. Então apostou seu palpite na biblioteca. As palavras de Severus girando em sua mente, junto ao seu sorriso de minutos atrás.

" _Não, eu não te odeio_ " Remus sorriu. Um sentimento cálido lhe movendo em direção a Severus.

" _Eu só queria ajudar_ ".

 _ **FLASHBACK MODE OFF**_

* * *

– Do que está sorrindo, Lupin? Por acaso acabei de lhe contar uma piada? Acha a sensação de quase morte, engraçada? -Snape beirava o tom de cólera. - Vou sair da sua toca, lobisomem. Não acredito que perdi meu tempo com você.

– Severus! - Chamou Lupin, fazendo uso das forças que lhe restavam. Impulsionou o corpo e sentou-se. Snape virou-se ao seu chamado. Estranhou o tom de voz de Lupin, havia tanto significado.

Sabiam que em algum momento tudo aquilo iria aflorar, mas procrastinava o quanto fosse possível. Ambos ainda incertos sobre a prevalecente daquele sentimento antigo. E Severus desejou ignorar, mas não conseguiu.

– Seria pedir muito que você fique deitado, Lupin? – Algo na voz de Snape tocou uma parte sensível em Lupin, uma parte significativa. O castanho percebeu preocupação e algo mais em sua voz, apesar dos olhos ainda parecerem tao firmes.

Snape logo percebeu o que tinha feito e se arrependeu. Tinha se mostrado, e dessa forma se sentia como uma pressa fragil. Não tinha certeza dos sentimentos de Lupin e não queria ser o primeiro a demonstrar. Na verdade, não sabia nada da vida do castanho desde então. Xingou-se mentalmente por ter fraquejado, quando mais novo e agora, e deixado o pouco que fosse de seu pensamento por ele passar pela fresta da preocupação que sentia. Lupin tinha chegado com um animo a escola, apesar dos machucados, arranhões e da falta de cor, havia uma certa felicidade ali e Snape arrependeu-se de não ter cogitado antes que o fato deveria se dar por um relacionamento amoroso ou alguma aventura do lobisomem.

" ** _Maldição!_** " ainda sentia ciúmes do Lupino.

E em seus mais profundos sentimentos, aqueles que nem o Lord das Trevas um dia conseguiu acessar, Trancou toda aquela aflição que Lupin o causava, toda a confusão e as incertezas, todas as perguntas não respondidas e todas as palavras não ditas, tudo seria guardado, não apagado, isso não, Severus jamais permitiria que tal sentimento raro fosse apagado de si. Era desprezível ser o ser das trevas que era, e a única coisa que lhe lembrava o seu melhor, era um homem que sumiu apos se formarem, uma paixonite adolescente.

Snape piscou, tentando clarear os pensamentos. Então voltou a falar, com seu tom imparcial o qual já estava habituado.

– Ou quer morrer para depois sair por ai espalhando que EU o envenenei?!

Lupin sorriu do gênio de Snape. Sempre achou engenhosa a maneira como o outro falava.

– Você não acredita em mim não é? Huh? - disse aproximando-se novamente da cama - Não acredita que eu não lhe falei as reações da poção porque sabia que você escolheria não tomar, não é? - Suas narinas inflaram e Lupin segurou com muito esforço uma risada gostosa no peito. Porque isso importava tanto para Snape, afinal? - Acredita que eu o envenenei? Huh?!

Snape ia continuar mesmo com essa discussão infantil? Lupin ia pará-lo.

– Por Merlin, Severus! Pare já com isso, TSC! - e levantou-se, fraco.

– Sente-se! - Seria difícil, mas Snape tinha de sustentar aquela máscara de imparcialidade, enquanto tudo o que queria era ter uma conversa decente com Lupin. Lhe perguntar sobre sua saúde, e se mostrar mais que educado. Afável. Mas não podia.

– Eu estou envenenado? Huh? Eu _pareço_ estar morrendo? - Disse um tanto quanto enfático, e dessa vez não tinha sorriso nenhum em seu rosto. Percebeu que algumas gotas de suor brotaram na testa de Snape. - Deixe de ser ridículo! Olhe só o juízo que você fez de mim, Snape. - era óbvio que estava se recuperando, não morrendo. Snape parecia exagerar, mas reprimiu a vontade de responder que sim, que parecia estar morrendo. Lupin tinha uma face além de cansada, era difícil suportar o olhar em seu rosto marcado.

Lupin apoiou-se na mesinha de cabeceira e voltou a sentar-se na cama.

Snape bufava, enraizado no chão. E quando tornou a falar, sua voz estava com o habitual tom baixo e inexpressível.

– Imagino que esteja com fome. - Apontou a varinha para a mesinha e conjurou um prato, copo e talheres, que se encheram de comidas e bebida do jantar. E saiu.

Lupin não teria tido forças para fazer tal magia, e se Snape não tivesse conjurado o jantar, teria ficado faminto até o amanhecer.

Olhou de seu prato para o local onde Severus estava há pouco. Falou baixo, para si, mas precisando entoar aquelas palavras no ar...

– Eu sei Severus. _Agora eu sei que você só_ ** _quer_** _ajudar_.

[...]


	4. Chapter 4

Olar queridos! (olha só que apareceu! Sim, euzinha!)

Eis aqui mais um chap.

Bem, teremos mais alguns capítulos (acho que dois), com essa indecisão toda de ambos. Mas entendam que é necessário, não quero que aconteça nada "de repente", sabe. Estamos caminhando para um romance mais aberto e quando chegarmos lá, será tudo mais fácil para os dois nessa história. (Até pq já decidi que isso aqui vai ser/é uma long fic... so...)

AND, temos muitoo chão pela frente. Só digo isso...

Amo esse ship e prometo emoções e tiros no decorrer dessa trama, pq nós merecemos. -q uaheuaheuh

Ignorem os erros. OBG, DND

É isso, vamos lá!

xo s2.

* * *

 _ **4 - Eles Precisam conversar**_

Lupin acordou enfadado de sono na tarde do sábado. Preparou uma pequena sacola para sua noite e por volta das 15hrs saiu do castelo em direção ao salgueiro lutador. Pressionar aquele nó na árvore não lhe trouxe muitas lembranças boas. Suspirou e entrou na passagem da árvore.

Já dentro da casa organizou a poção em cima de uma bancada segura num armário, e se despiu completamente, dobrando cuidadosamente a muda de roupas e guardando-as na prateleira ao lado da poção. Sempre que podia, evitava perder mais pares de roupa, a transformação o fazia tão agressivo que chegava a arrancar suas próprias roupas e se ferir cruelmente. Só ao amanhecer era que encontrava os fiapos espalhados pelo chão.

Sentou-se próximo a janela e observou Hogsmeade ao longe. Pensou que, enquanto não recebera seu salário, não podia se dá ao luxo de perder mais roupas. E afinal, não sabia quanto tempo passaria em Hogwarts, até quando a insanidade de Dumbledore ia durar? Tinha que juntar dinheiro para quando novamente estivesse sem emprego.

Foi pensando na vida nômade que iria levar quando fosse demitido de Hogwarts, que viu a tarde cair e a noitinha erguer-se. Levantou-se e foi tomar a poção.

Virou o restante do líquido na boca. Queimou, ardeu, mas Lupin conseguiu caminhar de volta a sala e jogar seu corpo pesado no chão. A cabeça latejava, mas não com a intensidade de antes. Snape estava certo, a primeira dose foi a pior.

Permaneceu imóvel no chão por um tempo longo, imobilizado pelas dores que irrompiam de várias partes do seu corpo. Tentou não gritar, mas então uma claridade refletiu-se na janela, uma nuvem descobriu a lua cheia redonda e brilhante que refletiu-se bem em cima de onde Lupin se encontrava.

Gritou. Estava habituado a este tipo de dor, mas não significava que não importava mais. Gritou e suplicou. Estava se transformando. As unhas, os dentes, estava se adaptando a criatura noturna a qual foi amaldiçoado a se transformar na lua cheia.

O lobisomem respirou frenético colocando-se de pé nas patas traseiras, cambaleou desequilibrado e tornou ao chão.

Lupin estava consciente. Tinha se transformado e continuava consciente.

Nunca tinha experimentando a forma lupina de maneira consciente. Nunca se lembrava da noite da transformação no dia anterior, mas dessa vez iria lembrar.

"O antídoto" pensou. "Funcionou".

Uivou feliz. De novo e de novo.

Deitou-se sobre as quatro patas, em direção a janela e assistiu a lua brilhar. Há quantos anos não fizera isso...

Sentiu uma lágrima quente brotar no seu olho esquerdo e descer pela mandíbula. Não iria se machucar esta noite. Não iria acordar ensanguentado ou mordido e nem cansado por ter destruído uma nova parte da casa.

Não pôde conter o uivo de emoção que veio a seguir. E outro, e mais outro. Depois, aninhou-se em suas patas e tentou dormir. Muito consciente de sua forma lobisomem.

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

Lupin acordou em sua forma humana, na posição em que lembrava ter dormido na noite anterior. O céu estava amanhecendo, ouvia-se o cantar dos pássaros. Levantou-se muito rígido, mas extremamente feliz e descansado. O sorriso estampou-se em seu rosto quando levantou os braços e não encontrou nenhuma mordida, nem se quer um arranhão. Essa pareceu ser a primeira noite em meses (muitos meses), a qual dormira de verdade. Um feixe de luz solar apareceu sob o piso de madeira, iluminando seus pés e pernas pálidas.

Decidiu ir se banhar, depois se apressou em vestir suas roupas e organizar-se para voltar ao castelo. Ia tomar café-da-manhã com todos. Ia mostrar a Dumbledore que ele fez uma escolha certa ao decidir lhe ofertar o cargo de professor.

E o mais importante, iria agradecer a Severus por ter lhe proporcionado a melhor noite que já tivera em toda sua vida.

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

Lupin foi o primeiro professor a chegar ao salão principal. Albus assim que lhe viu, esboçou um sorriso de compreensão.

– De pé tão cedo, Remus? E que expressão ótima ao redor dos seus olhos, devo salientar. Teve uma boa noite de sono, imagino.

– Albus, você nem imagina. A poção funciona mesmo - Mas Dumbledore o interrompeu, falando mais para si que para o outro.

– Então eu estava certo sobre Severus...

– Mas, Albus, não foi você quem insistiu para que ele me fizesse a poção? Eu pensei que-

– Ah, Remus... Depois daquele inconveniente em meu escritório, não conversei mais com Severus sobre este assunto. Nem chegamos a falar de você. - Lupin ficou boquiaberto sem entender o comportamento de Snape, afinal não tivera nada de errado com a poção. Albus deu de ombros e foi sentar-se à mesa, com um sorriso estático no rosto.

Lupin caiu em si de que não era pela escola, pelas crianças ou até mesmo a mando do diretor. Percebeu que o que Snape pretendia com aquilo, era estabelecer uma comunicação muda. Talvez para encerrar um assunto passado, afinal, quando mais novo tinha prometido ajudá-lo com a Wolfsbane, contudo, era muito novo para executar tal poção e obter êxito.

Foi realmente muito lúdico da parte de Severus acreditar que poderia realizar a poção antidoto naquele ano. Mas o Remus adolescente não o julgou, nem o culpou por não ter conseguido. O contrário. Agradeceu por tentar, por entender a maldição que o acompanhava e que afinal, foi o motivo por terem se aproximado. "Um dos motivos..." Pensou.

Lupin entendeu que Snape estava guardando a promessa de lhe ajudar até hoje. E então, agora que era um exímio pocionista, fez o que estava ao seu alcance para executar a Wolfsbane. Severus seguiria em frente depois de tê-lo ajudado?

Esse pensamento ameaçava atormentar o Remus adulto, o que no fundo sentia que não era hora de colocar um ponto final naquela história. Tinha certeza de que sua dedução era muito lógica e era a mais plausível. "Severus seguirá em frente depois disso..." É um homem de palavra e agora finalmente estava quite com o que prometera a Remus.

Mas então, Remus não sabia se ele próprio conseguiria seguir em frente. Abandonar esses sentimentos numa vala no meio da sua estrada da vida, e se fazer esquecer. Não tinha muita certeza de como se sentia sobre isso. Mas sabia que se por ventura abandonasse esses sentimentos, não seria capaz de encontrá-los novamente.

Precisava falar com Snape, precisava vê-lo. Mas a ideia de repente lhe pareceu assustadora, pois seu corpo tremia só de pensar em estar na presença dele, e finalmente quando estivessem cara a cara não saberia como seu corpo reagiria, e isso o assustava.

Os professores e alunos foram chegando aos poucos. Flitwick sentou-se ao lado de Lupin e começaram a trocar alguns comentários sobre o dia, quando Snape entrou no salão e sentou-se na ponta oposta da mesa. Lupin fingiu não notar presença do pocionista, odiando por se comportar como um garotinho apaixonado de quatorze anos, muito consciente do tremor que passava por todo seu corpo e acabava em suas mãos suadas. Esperaria Severus ir falar com ele.

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

Snape estava ansioso para ver o resultado de sua poção, mas não contava com a aparição pública tão cedo de Lupin. Quando entrou no salão, demorou dois segundos a mais para digerir a imagem de um Remus corado e sorridente, conversando com o prof. Flitwick.

Por um momento aquela imagem o fez lembrar-se dos velhos tempos em Hogwarts, quando os dois eram apenas alunos. Lupin tinha aquela turma de amigos o qual sempre achou que o bonito e bondoso rapaz não deveria pertencer. Quando teve a oportunidade de conhecê-lo, percebeu que ele era exatamente como deduzira, centrado, sincero e indulgente. E olhando para aquele Lupin, professor de DCAT, perguntou-se se ele continuava o mesmo, se ainda era aquele ser atraente que tinha cativado àquele Severus adolescente.

Não podia negar que Lupin estava mais bonito do que costumava ser. Tinha notado a mudança naquele primeiro dia em que ele chegou ao castelo. Mesmo o observando de longe, de uma das grandes janelas daquele corredor, pôde ver aquele homem no jardim de entrada, caminhando com Dumbledore em direção ao saguão. As pernas tinham crescido mais, se é que isso era possível. Remus estava mais alto até que Dumbledore. A camisa escada na calça e as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos. "Aqueles braços..." Quer dizer, ele era um Lobisomem, o que exigia muito de sua musculatura. A transformação, as corridas pela floresta. Tudo pareceu contribuir para a melhora de seu corpo. Para qualquer um que olhasse, veriam apenas magreza ali. Mas Severus não era qualquer um e sem dúvida, percebeu que Remus tinha adquirido considerável volume, principalmente nos ombros. O cabelo estava um pouco maior, sem corte e um tanto mais claro, num tom castanho que competia notadamente com o brilho do sol daquela tarde.

Quando Remus finalmente percebeu que estava sendo observado por alguém naquela janela no alto, Severus recuou. Recusava se sentir tão vulnerável por ele, depois de tanto tempo.

Foi com muito esforço que se dirigiu à sala de Lupin para lhe entregar a poção. Pôde notar de perto os ferimentos vermelhos e outros arroxeados que se destacavam na pele tão lívida. Naquela noite, Severus teve certeza de que poderia ter perdido sua resistência, se não fosse por todos os anos de comportamento austero, como professor.

Mas ali, naquela mesa, queria falar com Remus. Perguntar-lhe sobre tudo, o porquê de ter sumido por tanto tempo, o porquê de ter seguido em frente. Sentia muita, muita vontade de abraçar aquele homem. Tinha desenvolvido desde cedo um instinto protetor sobre Lupin, o que era ridículo porque ele era um lobisomem, porque precisaria de proteção afinal? Lembrou-se do abraço que Remus lhe deu no último dia do último ano escolar, e suas pernas quase tremeram, como no passado.

Montou a carranca, seu disfarce habitual e foi sentar-se na última cadeira do lado oposto de onde Lupin estava. Não deixaria uma lembrança tão remota lhe abalar. Tinha que se controlar ou os sentimentos do passado viriam à tona, e então não saberia como proceder.

Hagrid juntou-se a conversa de Lupin e Flitwick que agora falavam de criaturas aquáticas. Snape não pôde deixar de perceber o quanto Remus parecia diferente. A poção tinha-o feito muito bem. Ele estava mesmo corado, e as olheiras estavam menos fundas. Não parecia machucado, não aparentava nenhum arranhão além do que já estavam por sarar.

– Admirando seu trabalho, Severus?

Snape tomou um enorme susto e quase caiu da cadeira, pois não percebera Albus se aproximar. Voltou a sua atenção imediatamente para seu prato e cálice, tentando disfarçar o rubor em seu rosto.

Albus sentou-se ao seu lado, e olhando para em volta do salão disse:

– Você pode ficar com raiva de mim, Severus. Mas não vou lhe dar o cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, porque eles, eu posso substituir. Mas você - e olhou para Snape que lhe retribuía um olhar confuso. - Onde poderei encontrar tal pocionista que se quer chegue aos seus pés? Você é o melhor que tenho para oferecer a essas crianças.

Severus forçou um sorriso e voltou à expressão séria.

Não podia imaginar que Dumbledore um dia fosse "substituir" Lupin, como ele tinha acabado de falar. O diretor sempre se mostrou tão compreensivo com a causa do lobisomem... Assim que Dumbledore falou "eles eu posso substituir", logo se compadeceu de Lupin. Por que o homem não poderia ter um cargo fixo como todos os outros professores em Hogwarts pareciam ter?

Tinha plena noção de que a comunidade bruxa não era nada suscetível com os lobisomens e que Lupin não conseguiria um emprego descente lá fora, com tanta facilidade. Na verdade, não sabia como ele tinha conseguido sobreviver por todo esse tempo.

Um sentimento morno de satisfação preencheu seu peito. Severus não mais sentia o castelo vazio como quando todo o tempo em que Remus esteve fora. Hogwarts agora protegia a Remus, como antigamente. Além de lhe trazer um tanto de vivacidade, isso não podia negar, sentia-se tranqüilo por manter o lobisomem onde suas vistas pudessem alcançar. E não pretendia deixá-lo ir tão cedo. Precisavam conversar, era fato. Mas não sabia como ou quando sucederia tal conversa. Precisava de tempo, não podia se adiantar por causa de Albus e sua mania de trocar o professor de DCAT ano após ano.

Severus suspirou.

– Às vezes você me surpreende, Albus. Mesmo quando penso que já vi e ouvi de um tudo...

– Ora, ora Severus, pois eu lhe digo o mesmo.

[...]

* * *

Primeiramente: Desculpem pela demora, e por parar nessa parte... hoho'

Segundamente... Então... Eu gostaria de agradecer a quem ainda continua lendo isso aqui s2!

 **Majolica Le Fay,** obrigada flor, amei saber que você tá gostando disso aqui! *-* continue acompanhando! *abraça* (: s2  
 **Ia-Chan ,** eles são lindos né! Aff, também super acho que eles combinam, meu nariz chega sangra! *-*-* Olha, valeu mesmo por continuar acompanhando! Vamos saber de tutu, pode aguardar... ;) bjoo s2  
 **txica,** oien, não sei se vc tá por aqui ainda, but... para todos os efeitos, NÃO vou abandonar não! auheuaheu " esse snape que se esconde atrás da mascara" foi otemo! hahahaha ain, super adoro escrever Snape, amo esse personagem! Vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência, i promise. bjooo s2.  
 **FaFaVe,** Olá! :D Que bom que tu gostou... e tem mais viu! hahahaha vamos ver nos próximos chaps mais detalhes sobre adolescência deles :3 (((AMO))). e que bom que tu gostou dessa versão do Lupin! eu tbm adoro... *-* Obrigada por ainda ler isso aqui s2

Gente, vcs fizeram meu dia *-* é lindo saber que tem gente lendo e se interessando por essa história que eu tinha só na minha cabeça, gente como vcs *-* uia! *-*

Não me abandonem...

AH! E prometo voltar a postar com mais frequência. Afinal, as férias estão chegando e eu vou ter mais tempo! (êêê! *\o/*)

s2


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - Precisava agir

* * *

O dia se seguiu normalmente. Exceto por Remus confundir o nome de dois ou três alunos durante as aulas. A desculpa que dava era a mesma, que ainda não estava acostumado com tantos nomes diferentes. Mas na verdade, sabia que estava sendo assombrado por pensamentos que envolviam aquela criatura que habitava nas masmorras. Lupin lembrava-se muito bem do Snape adolescente, aquele garoto que tanto lhe fascinou e que não lhe decepcionou quando teve a oportunidade de conhecê-lo. Snape se mostrou ser tudo o que Lupin precisava na época e mesmo até mesmo os defeitos de Severus pareciam apetecer a Lupin. Adorava o gênio do outro, e seu mau humor bem bolado, sempre mostrando superior aos outros de sua idade, nunca cedendo aos instintos adolescentes e incrivelmente não sofrendo por isso. 

Severus desde cedo sempre teve uma maturidade que Lupin desejava para si. E não era inveja, mas sim, admiração. O arrebatamento só crescia a cada dia. A cada detenção que tramavam de receber para passar um tempo juntos sem serem notados, ou nos encontros no Slug Club, que sempre deixava tudo mais divertido. 

Lupin não sabia de fato quem era o atual Snape. Era algum mal sentir desejo de se aproximar de um colega de trabalho? Porque era isso que eles eram agora. Não mais adolescentes, colegiais apaixonantes. Eram adultos, bem resolvidos(assim ele esperava), e já tinha passado da hora de resolver toda aquela birra do passado. Será que Snape também sentia-se assim, e por isso lhe fez a poção? 

–Professor! Professor... Professor Lupin?

–Hã? Ah, desculpe Brown. Pois não?

–É Creevey, Colin Creevey Professor. -Repetiu o garoto pela terceira e última vez, depois de ter sido chamado erroneamente de Wolpert e Mitchell no mesmo dia. Colin lhe entregou o dever do dia e disparou assustado porta a fora. 

Lupin suspirou e continuou caminhando pela sala. Deveria estar acompanhando os alunos a fazerem seus deveres, mas em vez disso, estava pensando em... 

...Bem, parecia que sim... Então, Snape também queria trégua.

E, ora, se estavam trabalhando juntos, deveriam ao menos um tanto de cumplicidade no trabalho do outro.

Era isso que Snape queria lhe mostrar? Que seria conveniente para os dois, manter o coleguismo?

Bem, seja o que for, Lupin só conseguia pensar em boas perspectivas quando pensava nos possíveis pontos de vista de Snape. Então estava disposto a falar com ele, numa conversa formal.

Não saberia por onde começar, mas talvez Snape soubesse. 

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 

Snape estava em seu tempo livre de aulas quando adentrou seu dormitório, naquela sala ampla e sentou-se na poltrona de couro preto de frente para a lareira, depois é claro, de se servir de uma dose de uísque de fogo.

O sabor já não o surpreendia mais. Depois de tantos anos vivendo a base de uísque de fogo da Finlândia (melhor lugar onde se produzia bebidas, em seu conceito), no intervalo entre as aulas, já não sentia mais o efeito, quiçá o sabor da bebida.

Engoliu automaticamente, apenas por costume. Aquele pensamento martelando sua mente...

Snape desejou poder beber algo mais forte no momento. Mas seria completamente anti profissional, e não condizia em nada com sua postura como educador.

Era fato que Lupin aparentava ter uma cor a mais saudável em sua face. Mas como teria ocorrido tudo à noite? Queria ter estado ao seu lado, velando sua transformação. Queria saber até onde sua poção podia chegar. Queria saber os detalhes. Sabia ser perigoso, mas teria se ariscado.

Sua curiosidade da adolescência pareceu aflorar. Estudou sobre lobisomens quando descobriu que Lupin era um deles. Lembrou de seu sentimento antigo. Ele queria ajudar o garoto magro e com olheiras (que sustentava aquele belo par de olhos), vestes de segunda ou terceira mão e que, apesar de não praticas Quidditch, possuía arranhões por todo corpo (que marcavam desagradavelmente aquela pele que lhe era tão interessante).

Dentre os Marauders era o único que nunca lhe perseguia de fato, e quando o fazia, ficava claro ao Snape adolescente que era por livre e espontânea pressão. Ele tinha um papel a cumprir diante dos seus amigos.

Lupin nunca precisou lhe falar, mas Snape sempre soube. Nunca foi da intenção de Lupin, o maltratar, diferente dos outros Marauders. E por isso, meio que numa retribuição muda, tentou realizar a Wolfsbane para Remus, mas falhou.

Com o tempo, o tema foi-se afundando na lagoa de lembranças de Snape, mas nunca tão fundo que não pudesse ser resgatado e abordado como da mesma intensidade que de outrora.

Snape tinha notória ciência de que não estavam na adolescência e de que eram dois homens, e agora (quem diria...) colegas de trabalho. Mas ainda assim, sentia que tinha algo faltando dentro de si quando o tema era Remus e não a criatura, o lobisomem. Quer dizer, a relação entre os dois não se resumia àquela maldita poção! Isso era o que Snape acreditava.

Quando deu por falta de Remus, o outro já tinha partido de Hogwarts e sumido no mundo. Teve tempo suficiente para refletir sobre a agonia que sentia. Saudades, foi o que pensou ser. Sentia saudades da presença de Remus.

Mas se era só isso, porque agora que estavam juntos no castelo, a agonia tinha voltado a lhe pertencer?

Snape não estava disposto a entender, apenas a resgatar aquela sensação de quando jovem, de quanto tentou o ajudar e miseravelmente falhou. Quis sentir novamente que poderia oferecer proteção a Lupin, que poderia fazer aquilo por alguém como ele. Não só para aliviar a agonia que estava sentindo, mas porque valia à pena. E também, quis sentir aquele prazer novamente, aquele sentimento puro que Remus tinha plantado dentro dele e que surpreendentemente, tinha vingado. Apesar de ser uma criatura das trevas, marcado para isso e tudo mais, Snape sabia que havia um vestígio de luz dentro de si e tal luz foi fruto dos momentos que passou com Lupin, dos sentimentos que provou junto a ele.

É claro, Lupin nunca soubera do verdadeiro interesse de Snape em ajudá-lo com sua condição de lobisomem quando mais novo. E para Snape, não importava que ele soubesse disso agora, não quando tantos anos tinham se passado.

Tinha se apaixonado pelo lobisomem, e por Remus.

Argh! Não conseguia pronunciar as palavras nem para si mesmo em sua cabeça, que dirá para Lupin!

Queria cuidar dos dois, pois eram um só. Desejava proteger Remus de tudo o que a maldição pudesse lhe causar, estando transformado ou não.

Sabia que a condição daquele garoto lobisomem afastá-lo-ia de muita gente em seu futuro, e por isso tinha prometido para si mesmo que nunca esqueceria aquele sentimento que era estar com Lupin e por isso nunca o deixaria.

Mas então, o outro sumiu, sem dar tempo de Severus organizar seus próprios pensamentos e decidir como contar-lhe que estava apaixonado por um garoto. E que o garoto em questão era ele, Remus.

A Wolfsbane não era uma poção nada fácil, a começar dos ingredientes. Acônitos de formas e cortes específicos eram raríssimos em qualquer fase do ano. Depois, tinha o modo de preparo, que por si só já era todo o prejuízo da poção. Exigia exímio empenho e paciência do pocionista, e era surpreendente que resolvesse preparar esta poção, justo para Lupin.

Depois de anos, depois de tudo, ainda sentia-se da mesma forma por aquele maldito lobisomem...

Odiava a maldição que se impregnou naquele garoto tão doce, tão gentil. Mas agora se sentia a par consigo mesmo. Finalmente tinha conseguido ajudá-lo com o que quer que aconteça com um lobisomem quando a lua cheia fica a pino.

Mas se tinha conseguido ajudá-lo, se estava tudo bem agora, como se um tipo de dívida tivesse sido cumprida, porque não sentia de fato que estava tudo bem? Porque sentia que havia mais, que estava deixando passar algo muito importante?

Estava esse tempo todo em sua sala, pensando em Remus... Levantou-se impaciente para o seu próximo turno. Não tinha ido almoçar, e foi com pesar que percebeu que não foi por falta de apetite ou por perder a hora, mas sim, por saber que teria que lidar novamente com a imagem de Lupin, e não sabia ao certo de como se sentiria quando isso acontecesse.

E era algo ruim, não era? Não saber como iria reagir diante da pessoa por quem supria tantos sentimentos?

Justo Snape, que sempre lutou para não demonstrar qualquer sentimento em público! Que sempre acreditou que a demonstração pública de sentimentos era sinônimo de fraqueza! Não podia deixar que os outros vissem que ali existia fragilidade e timidez, por tanto sempre se preparara antecipadamente para quaisquer que fosse a situação. Mas naquela tarde, seus pensamentos o traíam.

Sentiu que sua mente lhe deixou pistas diversas vezes, como num jogo para decifrar um código um tanto quanto óbvio. Sabia que tinha haver com Lupin, o que espantosamente reconheceu não ser nada estranho. Ultimamente quando não estava pensando em nada, estava pensando em Lupin. Seus pensamentos não lhe davam sossego, tudo que tinha em mente era aquele homem.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se em completa agonia. Como uma pessoa podia lhe perturbar tanto a esse ponto?

Não se sentia pronto para se declarar. E se sentiu traído por si mesmo, apenas por cogitar a tal ideia.

Precisava entender primeiro o que lhe afligia, antes de dar de cara com o Lupino. Não queria que nenhum sentimento seu fosse interpretado errado, e era confuso porque também não queria que fosse interpretado da maneira correta. 

s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2 

A semana havia se passado de maneira bem duvidosa.

Snape não aparecerá na mesa dos professores para as refeições. Lupin se perguntava o que acontecera com o professor de poções, visto que tinha escutado um grupo de alunos conversarem sobre a aula de Snape. Significava que ele ainda estava no castelo, não estava doente nem nada do tipo. Lupin estava confuso.

Albus incrivelmente, não se manifestou. O que era muito estanho para Snape, porque em qualquer outro caso o diretor já teria procurado Snape e lhe abordado sobre a causa de não ir às refeições no salão principal, como todos os outros. Será que o velho tinha alguma noção do que estava acontecendo ali? Mas Albus mantinha-se imparcial, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Na noite de sexta-feira, enquanto todos jantavam no salão principal, Lupin lançou um olhar um tanto quanto desolado para a cadeira vazia de Snape. Sinceramente? Não entendia aquela situação. Foi quando viu de esguelha que Dumbledore lhe mandava um sorriso, tipo cúmplice.

Voltou sua atenção para seus talheres e sua comida no prato. Não importava o que estava comendo, ou a conversa sem sentido do prof. Flitwick ao seu lado. Olhou de novo para Dumbledore e viu ele ainda lhe olhava com aquele sorriso estranho no rosto.

O velho conseguia lhe deixar corado apenas com um olhar.

"Que tipo de conversa muda é esta?" pensou um tanto quanto desconcertado. Dadas as circunstâncias, sentiu que precisava agir, e seu instinto nunca lhe traíra. Alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa, afinal! E ele faria... 

–Com sua licença, Flitwick. Eu... -e se levantando - eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Saiu sem olhar novamente para o diretor, mas involuntariamente lançou um breve olhar sob a cadeira vazia de Snape.

Albus não precisava estar perto para escutar a desculpa de Lupin ao Prof. Flitwick. Provavelmente falou que ia se retirar ao sanitário, como o homem discreto que era. Mas Albus sabia bem para onde de fato Lupin estava se dirigindo naquele exato momento. E tinha certeza que não havia sanitário nenhum em seus planos. Não pode deixar de sorrir novamente e se iniciar na conversa que Minerva mantinha com Papoula e Sprout.

[To be continued...]

* * *

Fiquem firmes e fortes comigo, ok?^-^

bj abç e até o prox chap! o/

s2


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 - POR VOCÊ

* * *

Naquela mesma noite Snape estava preparando-se para jantar. Planejava tomar um banho e pedir aos Elfos que lhe servissem ali mesmo, em sua mesa de trabalho. Estalou os longos e pálidos dedos e levantou-se rumo ao banho que pretendia tomar.

Os pensamentos ainda assolando sua mente, com mais intensidade do que em toda vida pode esperar. Reparou que a água estava mais quente que nos outros dias. Ou talvez fosse o calor de seu corpo somado ao vapor da água. Snape não era imbecil para não notar que tais pensamentos que agora lhe assombravam dia e noite, tinham desencadeado conseqüências sobre seu corpo físico.

Snape apoiou sua testa na parede e deixou que a água descesse por suas costas pálidas, queimando e se fundindo ao calor de seu próprio corpo, numa sensação tão nova que o surpreendeu. Sentia uma leve euforia, fruto dos pensamentos da última tarde, que é claro, envolviam Lupin. Do começo ao fim, era o lobisomem.

Sentiu-se amargurado, e tal amargura era fruto do sentimento de vergonha que tinha experimentado por pensar em tudo aquilo que pensou durante a tarde. Mas agora, no banho, reservado em seu dormitório, ninguém poderia o julgar. E abrindo os olhos para encarar seu próprio corpo, nem ele mesmo podia o julgar.

Pensava em como Lupin tinha virado aquele homem másculo e que não aparentava necessitar de nenhuma proteção. Os braços firmes e toda aquela altura desnecessária... Mas que tolice!

Imaginou como seria tê-lo sem roupa. Obra involuntária de sua mente traíra. O abdômen talhado, as coxas grossas até certo ponto, e aquela parte de trás de seu quadril... Que deveria ser tão macia. Não tinha certeza de como ele se parecia agora, fazia tanto tempo que não via aquele corpo... Snape estava tão excitado, mesmo com a imaginação que falhava em alguns pontos, sentiu que teria de aliviar imediatamente toda aquela tensão que se encontrava entre suas pernas.

Ainda cheio das intrigas na cabeça, segurou o membro já instrumecido. Tinha se tocado pensando em Lupin ainda naquela tarde, mas não tinha ido até o fim. Era errado fazer isso pensando nele, ainda mais com essa constância. Mas não conseguia se refrear, o lobisomem abalava suas estruturas, e no fundo Snape parecia gostar. Estava só experimentando, conhecendo, não estava apostando todas as fichas nisso, não tinha certeza de nada que envolvia aquelas sensações.

Mas ali, não tinha por que sentir vergonha. Ali, o seu pensamento o traía, concebendo imagens atordoantemente excitantes que nunca pensou que sua mente fosse capaz de produzir. O calor vinha apenas da água, obrigava-se a aceitar isso.

Decidiu ceder àquela sensação, só por aquele momento. Pensou que se fizesse até o fim, talvez aquela sensação o abandonasse de uma vez por todas. E também, não era como se não tivesse vontade de provar dessa sensação.

Sentiu a água deslizar pela sua nuca, por toda a extensão de suas costas, queimando a sua lombar e lambendo suas nádegas e coxas que já trabalhavam naquele movimento insano. Suas pernas tremulavam ao que Snape continuavam a empurrar-se contra sua mão. Sentia falta de algo, o que estava fazendo não era o suficiente. Mas queria ir até o fim, queria acabar logo com aquilo. Pela tarde não tinha conseguido chegar ao seu ponto, tinha desistido de sentir, mas à noite foi tudo tão espontâneo... Não poderia perder a oportunidade de sentir algo diferente. Sabe-se lá quando sentiria tal desejo de se tocar novamente.

Acelerou o movimento no quadril na esperança de que gozasse de uma vez por todas, mas nada de incrível aconteceu. Sentia os mesmos formigamentos e ocasionais espasmos que pareciam nunca aliviar.

Lupin.

Aquele maldito! Não pôde acreditar que estava naquela situação por ele. Enquanto se encontrava ali, com o membro ereto em sua mão, todo ofegante e molhado, o outro com certeza já estava por provar da sobremesa do seu jantar.

Deveria estar todo numa beca, a propósito. Apesar das poucas roupas que tinha, Lupin se vestia bem. Naquele conjunto de terninho e calça do mesmo tecido. As calças ficavam um tanto juntas nas coxas, já tinha percebido. E vez ou outra, tinha notado Lupin pôr os cotovelos em cima da mesa e flexionar os braços. Esperava os bíceps estourarem a costura a qualquer momento, não era possível que ele coubesse de verdade naquelas roupas. Deveria ser um sufoco se despir sozinho...

Desde que tinha voltado ao castelo, quantas vezes já não tinha se imaginado tirando a roupa do seu Remus? Por que não agora?

"Meu..." Pensou. Sentindo uma nova palpitação em seu ventre.

Decidiu parar a movimentação agoniada o qual estava empenhado até agora. Tinha certeza de que se um dia Lupin fosse lhe tocar, não seria daquela forma.

Pressionou o dedão em sua glande, rodeando devagar. Lupin lhe daria toda atenção. Imaginou que no lugar de suas mãos, quem lhe tocava era Lupin. O efeito foi quase imediato.

Ainda apoiando a testa na parede e mantendo os olhos fechados, levou a mão livre até sua coxa e acariciou ali. A mão que envolvia seu membro, lhe afagava por toda sua extensão. Dessa vez, movimentou seu quadril com suavidade. Estava tão claro para ele, Lupin ajoelhado diante de si, apoiando-se em uma de suas coxas enquanto lhe tratava daquela forma tão libidinosa, segurando seu membro com tanta delicadeza e força ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu que o sangue de todo o seu corpo fluía todo em direção àquele local que estava sendo tocado.

"Meu..." gemeu sem pensar. Snape baqueou seu quadril com força, imaginando sempre Remus aos seus pés, fazendo uso do seu membro do jeito que bem entendesse. Jogou a cabeça para trás e grunhiu, apertando mais em seu entorno e aumentando a velocidade de sua mão. Friccionou a glande e não pôde evitar um gemido alto. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sugou. Recaiu o olhar para baixo e viu que estava próximo. Manteve aquela massagem na glande inchada e firmou a mão com aquele vai e vem torturante.

Não demorou muito para se esvair. O líquido branco melando a parede de pedra das masmorras.

Estava com o corpo tremulo e arfante. Não conseguiu se movimentar. Queria aproveitar ao máximo os últimos segundos da sensação que aquele ato tinha lhe provocado, então manteve uma das mãos ainda acariciando sua coxa, mesmo que suavemente. Os dedos realizavam movimentos circulares do meio da coxa até sua virilha, arrastando as unhas ali levemente, e dali até sua parte de trás. Sentiu uma palpitação nova, mas arriscou fazer aquele movimento mais uma vez. Apertou ou olhos e com as duas mãos, arranhou levemente suas nádegas. Num só movimento, de baixo para cima.

Snape soltou um ofego e se retraiu, sentindo suas extremidades formigarem. Seu corpo se impulsionou para frente e ficou de ponta de pé. A boca num formato de "O", chocado com o que tinha acabado de sentir. Obrigou-se a respirar normalmente, pois tinha esquecido por poucos segundos. Não era possível que sentia esse tipo de prazer. Nunca pensou ser possível. Seu membro flácido ameaçava endurecer novamente.

Por Merlin, como seria possível, apenas com esse mero toque?!

Virou-se e se recostou na parede, tirando o cabelo do rosto. Sentiu as costas gelarem contra a parede fria das masmorras. O barulho da água caindo no chão não lhe ajudava muito a pensar.

Como poderia se encontrar tão perdido, nesses últimos tempos? Tão bagunçado que mal conseguia formular um pensamento coerente? Como tinha se deixado levar?!

A resposta lhe ocorreu com mais questionamentos. Como tudo o que acabara de sentir, com aquele simples toque... Como tudo aquilo era possível. O que mais havia para sentir que ainda não sabia? Qual seria a intensidade do que acabara de sentir, se Remus estivesse ali com ele? Aquele simples toque, arranhando sua bunda de leve, e provocado por ele mesmo... Avaliou como se sentiria com Remus fazendo todo o serviço, cobiçando-lhe com os olhos, com a boca e com as mãos.

Concluiu que não aquentaria a intensidade arrebatadora que sentiria se um dia Lupin fizesse aquilo consigo. Era um velho e duvidava suportar essa intensidade desconhecida.

"Não! Não... Não". Já estava se sentindo todo desejos, quase cedendo a se tocar novamente, quando pôs-se a fechar o registro e sair do banho.

O corpo ainda recebendo alguns sutis tremores, mas logo se fez acreditar que era por causa do chão frio das masmorras e só.

Precisava se concentrar... Voltar à vida real... O que quer que fosse! Tinha acabado de se masturbar pensando em Remus. Não se poria naquela situação novamente. Não podia arriscar sentir outra vez o que sentiu. Tinha muito tempo que não fazia isso, que não sentia vontade, e agora tinha acabado de fazer. Snape estava uma confusão só. Pensou em corrigir alguns trabalhos para ocupar a mente, ou tomar um copo de uísque de fogo Finlandês, mas não conseguia mais ficar naquele comodo. Estava tudo tão recente, as sensações ainda estavam no ar e à flor da pele. Se continuasse ali, acabaria cedendo aos seus instintos.

Suspirou:

–Argh... Por Merlin! Eu preciso de um pouco de ar...

Já com suas vestes negras, saiu de sua sala esvoaçando a capa pelo caminho em direção a cozinha. Não se lembrava de terem mesas tão confortáveis por lá, mas não queria continuar naquele em sua sala, não quando tinha feito coisas tão excitantes e espantosas ali tão perto e há pouco tempo.

Precisava comer, se impanturar de comida. Talvez isso o fizesse esquecer.

S2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2

Lupin deu três batidinhas leves. Já não era hora para estar de pé, mas ouviu uma resposta de dentro.

–Entre, Remus.

Lupin adentrou o escritório do diretor e o viu sobre a luz de um diferente objeto, uma penseira, identificou.

–Como sabia que era eu?

–Ah, não foi tão difícil de adivinhar! Venha, sente-se.

Albus foi até sua mesa e contornou e sentou-se em sua cadeira colossal. Remus sentou de frente, numa das duas cadeiras do outro lado da mesa.

Dumbledore ameaçava lhe olhar da mesma forma que no jantar, por isso Remus desviou o olhar e pôs-se a falar de uma só vez.

–Albus, eu sei que não é da minha ossada, mas - remexeu-se um pouco desconfortável na cadeira - mas, não pude deixar de notar a ausência do professor Snape durante as refeições.

Albus cruzou os dedos das mãos no queixo, e Remus jurou estarem ali apenas para esconderem aquele sorriso sapiente que só Dumbledore tinha.

–Bem, Severus não está doente, se é isso que quer saber. -disse simplesmente.

–Não! Não... -Apertou os olhos. Como faria isso? Na verdade não sabia nem qual o seu real interesse nisso. Mas continuou, pois parecia ser o certo, em vez de se despedir com um "Ah, ok. Desculpe-me o incomodo, boa noite!" e sair. Não. Já tinha chegado até ali, e no fundo Lupin queria escutar algo que Dumbledore tinha para lhe dizer, porque aquele olhar... Ah... Expressava um outro lado da moeda. Lupin só podia supor que Dumbledore sabia de algo, e não pôde deixar de associar a si mesmo e a poção Wolfsbane, e por tanto a Snape.

–Eu sei que ele não está doente. Ouvi um grupo de alunos falarem sobre as aulas dele, o que significa que ele continua lecionando. É só que... Nenhum outro professor parece notar! Quer dizer, Flitwick só conversa comigo sobre criaturas, como se fosse a única coisa que eu estivesse apto a conversar e- Lupin parou pois percebeu que estava começando um enfadonho tagarelar.

Albus deixou as mãos caírem em seu colo, os dedos ainda cruzados. Lupin não se sentiu muito bem quando viu aquele sorrisinho de novo a lhe encarar.

Então, um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

"E se Snape fizer isso sempre? E se for comum ele só se juntar aos professores nas refeições de vez em quando, ou quando lhe conviesse? Isso é bem a cara daquele Snivellus." Pensou essa última parte com raiva de si mesmo.

Tinha feito uma bobagem em ter ido até ali. Mas ainda dava tempo de se remediar com todo esse teatro que tinha dado hoje.

Lupin levantou-se rapidamente.

–Desculpe diretor, eu sou novato, não estou familiarizado com as práticas dos outros funcionários e, enfim, como eu disse não é assunto da minha ossada, então agora, se me der licença...

Dumbledore levantou e contornou a mesa, ficando de frente para Lupin. Não tinha nenhum sorriso em sua face dessa vez.

–Quando saiu hoje no meio do jantar, e não voltou, para onde foi?

–Eu, er... - Lupin abotoou seu terno e começou a caminha discretamente até a porta. Albus não lhe seguiu. Parou de frente para a porta, de costas para o diretor - Eu fui vê-lo.

Estava tudo bem falar aquilo, não estava?

Mas sua voz tinha sido entoada estranhamente confusa até para si mesmo. Virou-se e encarou Albus.

–Mas ele não estava lá. Ou... Ou não quis me atender. -franziu o cenho com a nova perspectiva que lhe ocorrerá. -É algum problema comigo, Albus? - disse dando um passo a frente, apontando para si mesmo. - Porque se for, por favor, não tenha pena de mim. Pena de me contar.

–Pena de você? Não, não... Remus. - disse se aproximando. -Estou apenas... Vejamos, Surpreso? Ah, Sim. - e voltou a sorrir, agora caminhando calmamente em volta da sala. E como se suspeitasse do pensamento de Lupin, falou:

–Sabe Remus, Severus não costuma faltar a uma refeição se quer no salão principal.

Lupin agradeceu a Merlin por Dumbledore não estar lhe olhando neste momento, pois não saberia disfarçar o tremor que tais palavras lhe causaram. Lupin teve de se segurar na maçaneta da porta ao lado, e conseqüentemente apertando-a, tentando converter para aquele metal gelado a corrente viva que acendeu em seu corpo.

– Deve ser mesmo intrigante para Severus. - disse Dumbledore, quase para si mesmo que para Lupin, e sorriu.

Lupin não teve tempo de assimilar o que Albus tinha acabado de falar.

Dumbledore se aproximou rapidamente, lhe olhou diretamente nos olhos. O azul gelo penetrando o verde vivo.

– Você nunca se perguntou o porquê, Remus? - a principio Lupin, franziu o cenho, sem querer entender. Queria mesmo que Albus fosse mais explicito, pois sabia que o velho tinha algo a lhe falar, sentiu isso desde o jantar. Por isso esperou que ele continuasse e Dumbledore o fez.

–O porquê de Severus ter si dedicado tão piamente a fazer a Wolfsbane, por você?

–Claro que sim! - soou um tanto ignorante. Ora, Lupin havia pensado no porque desde o começo. Inclusive pensou que Snape queria o envenenar. Mas daí lembrou-se das perspectivas que vieram a seguir, dos pensamentos que tinham lhe atormentado durante toda a semana. Incrivelmente, pareceu agora para Lupin, que tudo girava em torno deste 'porque'.

Seria a briga adolescente?

Seria o amor adolescente?

Até hoje à tarde, tinha lhe corrido pensamentos um tanto quanto motivadores, mas sabia que não era do cunho de pessoas como Snape condizerem com aquele pensamento. Carinhoso, delicado e tímido até certo ponto que chegava a ser sexy. Tinha idealizado um Snape que não era real e tinha de aceitar isso.

Albus parecia ver o conflito em seus olhos.

"Por você e não para você" ele tinha lhe dito.

E como se quisese atiçar o começo de uma batalha interna em Lupin, Albus perguntou novamente. Dessa vez, com um tom incisivo na voz:

–Você nunca se perguntou o porquê, Remus?

Remus suspirou, entendendo agora o verdadeiro sentido da pergunta. Havia algo a mais ali, e Lupin só sabia do supérfluo, ou pensava saber. Não era coisa da sua cabeça, não podia ser. Não com esse olhar que Dumbledore lhe mandava. Tão motivador, como se lhe forçasse para aquela alternativa, como se esperasse junto a Lupin que fosse a alternativa certa.

Então Lupin lembrou claramente de seus pensamentos sobre Snape desta tarde, como por fim imaginou onde o colega poderia estar e o que estaria fazendo naquela hora enquanto, bem... Enquanto estava a pensar nele daquela maneira. À tarde, a resposta tinha vindo com um amargo pensamente do tipo, "ele provavelmente nunca vai pensar em mim desta forma. Não em apenas duas semanas que eu estou castelo, e não em dois séculos. Nunca."

Mas agora, plena meia-noite, sob o olhar um tanto quanto óbvio de Dumbledore, Lupin pode pensar exatamente o contrário.

Quase sorriu. Ora, ele podia confiar em Dumbledore não podia?

–Claro que sim. - respondeu baixinho dessa vez. Como se respondesse para dentro de si. Todo o seu interior se despertando com a noção que acabará de tomar.

Então olhou para Albus com certa euforia e espantou-se ao se ver refletido naquele olhar tão conivente do mais velho.

– Falaria com ele, Albus? Falaria com Snape for mim? - a voz saiu mais urgente do que pretendia e como num instinto protetor, segurou a porta, passando para o lado de fora, a cabeça ainda dentro do escritório a encarar um Albus sorridente.

Albus olhou por cima dos oclinhos e então levantou o queixo, como se finalmente satisfeito, com seus próprios resultados.

– Sim, Remus. Eu falarei com Severus, por você.

Remus não planejava sorrir, mas o fez.

–Boa noite, Albus e... Obrigado.

Albus lhe sorriu com os olhos e então Remus fechou a porta do escritório do diretor.

[...]

* * *

À caminho da lemon... 

Vamos fazer uma corrente, estamos todos juntos nessa, ok? uehaueh  
Não me abandonem, PFVO! ^^

Me deixem review sobre esse chap! Quero saber o que vcs tão achando... huhuhu ^^'

Então tá, nós vemos no próximo chap, ok?

 _ **Mas antes...**_

Queria agradecer algumas pessoinhas ^^ **Nevilla F** , Prazer, me chamo Marcela. (-qqqq comoassim gente?! Esidois?! Pois é, pois é... uahuehuaehs) Também me corrompi por um tempo em snarry e sneville... Inclusive escrevi uma sneville que estou cogitando postar... hm, veremos! Obrigada pelo seu review! Nossa... Fiquei super feliz, vc nem imagina! *abraça* continue lendo, amei essa tua review, e aguardo por mais ein?! *abraça de novo* ^^ **FaFaVe** , Olá! Cara... to muito feliz de saber que vc tá acompanhando os capítulos! *-* Amo seus reviews! E que bom saber que vc gostou _desse_ Lupin! huhuhu E Sirius pode te surpreender nessa história... Só digo isso. Aguarde novidades sobre ;)  
 **Madame Anarchy,** Oiii! Ai... Prometo não demorar... Mas é bom saber que vc é paciente! auehauehauehus ^^ Amei tua review! s2 E sim... Eu só vi depois que tinha recebido tua review.. Aquela que tu achou que não tinha postado pq não tava logada, lembra? Amei! ^^ Fiquei super feliz.  
Ai gente, vocês não imaginam como essas reviews me motivam a continuar isso aqui *-* s2²  
Seguidores lindos também me motivam... **Kaoru Slytherin, LadyHarukaS2, Madame Anarchy, Mojolica Le Fay, Sandra Longbottom**... Obrigada por acompanhar isso aqui tbm! o/ s2²

É isso. Espero que tenham tido um Natal bacana. *-* Feliz Ano Novo para todos e todas! Que 2016 seja um ano lindo de se viver e com muitas fics lindas! *abraço em todo mundo* ^^

Agora sim, até o próximo chap! o/

s2.


End file.
